<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bits and Pieces (Ficlet Collection) by Key Lime (OmegaTerminus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663150">Bits and Pieces (Ficlet Collection)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaTerminus/pseuds/Key%20Lime'>Key Lime (OmegaTerminus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breastplay, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation, dubcon, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaTerminus/pseuds/Key%20Lime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are very small, mostly explicit ficlets that I have not turned into full-length fics for whatever reason. Chapter lengths will vary ficlet to ficlet. A lot of these will involve incest.</p><p>Individual chapters will have the pairing in the chapter title so if you're hunting for a specific pairing out of the list, you can find it easily. Check the tags to see what pairings have been done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azur | Inigo/Lucina, Camilla/Marx | Xander, Chrom/Liz | Lissa, Eudes | Owain/Odin, Lazward | Laslow/Azur | Inigo, Lazward | Laslow/Lucina, Lilith/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Luna | Selena/Serena | Severa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucina x Chrom!Inigo (Awakening)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will do my best to tag everything that appears. If I miss something that you think should be tagged, let me know and I'll add it in. Please keep in mind that most if not all of the pairings will include selfcest and incest to a degree. If that's something that bothers you, please avoid those.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Tags: Brother-Sister Incest, Sibling Incest, Incest, M/F</p><p>Inigo's father is Chrom and Lucina's mother is Olivia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re doing great, Inigo,” Lucina assured him, her legs wrapped around his back as her brother thrust inside of her. Inigo glanced up at her face, his cheeks red – poor thing, he always got so flustered whenever they were together like this – but managed a genuine smile in between his panting, his mood brightening at her praise.</p><p>Lucina leaned forward to give his lips a peck and squeezed her legs around his back to push him deeper inside of her from where she was riding him. He let out a gasp, a beautiful sound, and she felt light when she heard it.</p><p>She knew how much self-doubt he had, how he often felt that he didn’t live up to the reputation of an Ylissean Prince and a child of Chrom, but she wouldn’t trade him for any other potential sibling in the world. And Lucina, well… she had promised to always take care of her younger brother, to make sure that he never became crippled by his anxiety and self-doubt, to ensure that he knew that he could drop his smiling, cheerful mask around her, that he would <em>always</em> be able to support her.</p><p>She stroked his hair as he continued to spear her, his cock hitting the spots inside of her that made her whimper and moan as she neared her orgasm. “J-Just… a little more,” she whispered to him, nibbling on his ear and coaxing him towards completion.</p><p>When Inigo stiffened and came inside of her, filling her up with his warm fluids, Lucina hummed with contentment and gave him another kiss on the lips. “You did wonderfully, Inigo,” she murmured, clamping around him as she hit her climax, milking him for every drop that he had.</p><p>He smiled at her once again, starting to look a little tired now that he was coming down from his high as Lucina pulled him close against her, but no less content than he had been during their session. She rested her cheek on his head and closed her eyes, basking in his warmth.</p><p>No matter what anyone thought, it was worth it to keep her brother’s spirits up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Laslow x Inigo (Heroes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Tags: Selfcest, Handjobs, M/M</p><p>Laslow and Inigo's fathers are ambiguous, including whether they even have the same father.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was surely destined for a special level of hell, Laslow thought, gripping the body on his lap.</p><p>It had started out innocently enough. Here he had been in Askr, minding his own business and avoiding the Shepherds so that no one from Nohr or Hoshido figured out the connection between him and Ylisse, when <em>Inigo</em> had come running up to him, breathlessly asking if he was him.</p><p>It didn’t matter that Inigo’s hair was the exact same shade of grey despite Laslow’s own grey hair merely being a part of his disguise (when Laslow had queried about that to him later, Inigo had shrugged and muttered something about how it hadn’t been grey before he’d been summoned here; maybe it was a boon from whatever gods were watching over this world to prevent Laslow’s true appearance from being unraveled); they were clearly the same person from two different points in time and from two different universes.</p><p>Laslow had stared at his much younger counterpart beaming up at him, mentally relieved that no one else (<em>especially</em> Prince Xander) had been around to witness their exchange. He’d led Inigo to one of the side rooms in Askr Castle before answering his questions, keeping his voice gentle – he was still extremely shy, but at Inigo’s age, he’d been even worse – as he indulged him. And the questions had been quite innocent, with genuine curiosity, and Inigo had darted off, both satisfied and his shyness taking over.</p><p>However, his younger counterpart than began to seek him out more often after that, slipping his hand into his and generally looking up to him as a model for how to behave. It made him feel both odd and warm, as if he had a son or a younger brother (neither of which he had).</p><p>But some of the questions that Inigo asked him…</p><p>“Have I ever lain with anyone?” Laslow repeated, staring at Inigo and just <em>knowing</em> that he was blushing as red as his counterpart; when had <em>any</em> version of him been so bold to ask that?!</p><p>Inigo swallowed and fiddled with a lock of his hair, just like Laslow did when he was nervous, and didn’t meet Laslow’s eyes. “Well, it’s just… I haven’t been with anyone yet. I was just wondering if it was… pleasant. I hoped you would know.”</p><p>Slowly, Laslow nodded. Despite how unlucky he was when it came to romance, he <em>had</em> slept with people, men and women and otherwise, both in his native world and the world he had been in in, thank you very much. “Are you curious, Inigo?”</p><p>Inigo nodded.</p><p>Laslow still didn’t know what had possessed him to say this next, but he had blurted out, “Why don’t you practice with me?”</p><p>There had been a lot of stammering, a lot of blushing, and a lot of awkwardness between the duo after that, but it had ended with the two of them naked in Laslow’s quarters and on his bed, Inigo’s back pressed against his chest as the younger man straddled his lap. Laslow had one arm around Inigo’s waist, stroking his thigh, while the other hand cupped and fondled his cock.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what this meant; would it be considered masturbation or incest?</p><p>Inigo was letting out breathy little noises that were a sure sign that he was enjoying himself, bouncing on Laslow’s lap and rubbing his bottom against Laslow’s cock. Laslow leaned forward to lick and suck at Inigo’s smooth skin, teasing him by pressing his cock against the other’s bottom, but not pushing in. He didn’t have any lubricant nor anything that he could use as one at the moment, and gods forbid that he make his <em>own</em> (technically) first time traumatizing.</p><p>Still, that didn’t mean that Laslow wouldn’t play with him a little. He knew that he personally enjoyed it more when it was drawn out, and he doubted that Inigo would be any different. He slowed his pace on Inigo’s cock, humming as he let his teeth graze over the hollow of the other’s neck. A whine escaped from the younger man’s mouth, thrusting into Laslow’s hand desperately as he tilted his head back to let Laslow have more access.</p><p>Laslow could tell that he was nearing orgasm: his motions were getting jerkier, he was no longer trying to hide the moans and whimpers he was making (oh, Laslow hoped that the walls were soundproofed), writhing desperately in Laslow’s grip to get the friction that he needed. Laslow still had a ways to go before he became <em>that</em> desperate, but this was poor Inigo’s first time; he didn’t have much stamina yet, and he knew that he would come soon.</p><p>Indeed, he was right, as he felt Inigo tense up and cry out just as he felt the other’s seed splatter onto his hand. Laslow eased up on the other’s neck, snuggling Inigo against him as he coaxed all of the fluid out of him. He needed to wipe his hand later, and then use it to take care of <em>himself</em> (apparently, giving his younger self a handjob was arousing in a way that masturbation was not), but for now… he’d accomplished what they’d come here to do.</p><p>He looked down at Inigo, at the dazed expression in his darkened eyes, the way his mouth was partially open, the mussed up hair, the lack of exhaustion in his face, the trust radiating from him as he gazed up at Laslow. Was this what he looked like in the aftermath of a good orgasm? Gods, it was enough to make him want to go another round.</p><p>Laslow ruffled Inigo’s hair with his clean hand before reaching for a handkerchief to wipe the hand with Inigo’s cum clean. “Well?”</p><p>Inigo blinked at him, trying to get some semblance of consciousness back, and he managed that shy, charming smile that they were known for. “I… that was amazing.” He was blushing again; cute. Laslow couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from him. “Er… Laslow?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you need some, er…” He gestured towards Laslow’s hardness, “assistance?”</p><p>Ah. He was very considerate, wasn’t he? “If you want to,” Laslow told him. “Don’t do anything you’re not ready for.”</p><p>Inigo nodded, finally climbing off of his lap. “I’ll do my best. Just… er… please guide me, I haven’t done this before.” He swallowed as he settled on his stomach between Laslow’s legs. “…And please, help me more in the future?”</p><p>Better that his younger self learned with someone that had his best interests at heart instead of getting coaxed into bed with someone unsavory (and thanks to Kiran’s Summoning magic and how the contracts worked, there were <em>plenty</em> of unsavory types here; why he’d known several of them back in Nohr). “Of course, Inigo.”</p><p>He would probably need to get his hands on some lubricant later after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Odin x Owain (Heroes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Selfcest, Hurt/Comfort, Anal, M/M.</p><p>They still fuck, but it’s not very graphic. Ambiguous fathers, but Owain and Odin’s hair is not naturally Lissa’s blond.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“At last we are alone, doppleganger! I have more inquiries for you!”</p><p>Odin had just reached the hall where his quarters were when he had been ambushed by a hero.</p><p>He stared at the blond in front of him, the hand in front of his face in his signature pose, at the bright yellow Myrmidon outfit, and at the sword that was by his side with the name ‘Missletainn’ etched onto it. He wasn’t stupid; there was no doubt that he was looking at <em>himself</em>.</p><p>Everything had happened when Odin had been assigned to go on a mission with Owain. It hadn’t just been the two of them, of course – Kiran preferred to send them out in groups of four, and had therefore sent out two people Odin hadn’t personally known along with them, an archer named Lyn and a woman named Sheena – but unfortunately for Odin, it had been clear as day to Owain just who this mysterious Nohrian Dark Mage that looked and acted like him was.</p><p>Now that they were back in Askr Castle, Odin hadn’t been able to shake Owain off of his tail. The younger man was far too curious, far too chatty, far too eager to speak with him, and it would be out of character if he <em>didn’t</em> indulge him in some way. All he could hope for was that no one from Nohr (<em>especially</em> Niles or Beruka) saw them.</p><p>“Oho, if you think that you can catch me off-guard, then you are sadly mistaken!” Odin said to him, quickly tugging him inside his quarters. Better that no one see the two of them acting <em>exactly like each other</em>.</p><p>…Though He had a feeling his secret would eventually come out, though. He doubted that <em>nobody </em>would notice the similarities.</p><p>Once Owain was inside, it was almost as if a switch had been completely flipped; Owain’s bravado faded instantly, and he threw his arms around Odin almost as if desperate. “…”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa,” Odin said, reaching up to grasp him by the shoulders. “Let’s sit down for a bit, shall we?”</p><p>Owain nodded, and Odin tugged him down onto the bed with him. Owain immediately snuggled up against him, his breathing heavy and anxious. “Sorry ‘bout all the questions,” Owain muttered, not looking up at him. “When I first laid my eyes on you, casting spells as if you were a lightning god, all I could think was that you’ve become so <em>cool</em>, and I’m not sure that I can ever live up to you, and I have a hard time enough living up to Uncle Chrom and Lucina and Mother and Father and—“</p><p>“Hoy there,” Odin interrupted gently, and Owain’s mouth snapped shut. “If there is one thing that took me far too long to realize, it was that you are already the hero you think you aren’t. No, don’t argue, you can’t hide from me,” he said, seeing Owain start to open his mouth again. “Whether your path ends up being the same one as mine, or to a different one, that will never change.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Owain murmured, leaning closer against the other. Knowing that the other liked physical contact (because he himself liked it), Odin’s arms slid around Owain’s waist, slipping underneath his coat and tracing patterns against his skin. With the years that he had spent in Nohr as a Dark Mage, he’d lost some of the muscle that he had developed as a swordsman, but it was still all on Owain.</p><p>“Mm…” Owain pressed his nose against Odin’s neck, wrapping his arms around his torso and underneath the cape. He knew that his own outfit was rather… revealing, but that didn’t seem to stop Owain from shyly exploring him, likely out of curiosity for how he’d changed.</p><p>The shy exploration slowly became bolder after a few minutes, and Odin took it as a sign to go further. This was weird, but he had always known himself best.</p><p>In the end, it was him that kissed Owain first, seeing those light green eyes he saw in a mirror everyday widen before the younger man relaxed into the kiss and parted his lips, both encouraging Odin and asking for more. He didn’t need to hear what Owain was saying to know what he wanted.</p><p>The two were soon divested of clothing, and Odin grunted as he pushed himself inside of the other (if there was one thing magic was good for in the bedroom, it was lubrication spells, even if water spells weren’t his specialty), only waiting until Owain asked him to go on before setting a careful pace. Even that was enough to make Owain go to pieces around him, dropping his façade completely as he begged and pleaded wantonly.</p><p>In the end, Odin ended up taking it slow and careful with him, ensuring that Owain got his release before he did. His younger self had needed the comfort, a way to escape from the pressures of being part of the Exalted line, of being the image of the Hero that thought he wasn’t, and Odin was happy enough to help. He knew full too well how it felt.</p><p>Odin patted him on the head, letting him relax from the high that he had… probably never experienced before (exactly where in the timeline was he? Around when they had gone back in time with Lucina? That looked about right), and pulled out of him.</p><p>As Owain curled up against him, one arm carelessly thrown around his waist, Odin simply stroked his hair and looked up at the ceiling. This was… an odd situation to be in, but if he could make his younger self feel better about himself… hey, then it was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chrom x Lissa (Awakening)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Incest, Brother-Sister Incest, Sibling Incest, M/F</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrom wasn’t aware of when his younger sister had changed from an adorable princess to a mature woman, but that didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered right now was the fact that she was on his lap, his cock buried inside of her as she rode him.</p><p>He gripped her hip with his hand as she whimpered and tried to speed the pace up. After Emmeryn’s death, one thing had led to another, and she had finally slipped into his bedroom, sobbing, and he’d hugged her tightly and had done the first thing that he could think of to distract her: kissing her. That had surprised her long enough for her to stop crying, and Chrom had considered it a success.</p><p>And then, hesitantly, she’d told him that she <em>wanted</em> him.</p><p>He wanted her, too. They were dragon-blooded, after all. Dragons, as far as he knew, had a fixation with their own kind, even better if it was someone close to them. The two of them wouldn’t be the first pair, and he doubted they would be the last.</p><p>Chrom’s fingers dug into her curly hair as he pulled her against him for another kiss, listening as she moaned into his mouth at how deep he was plunging inside of her. “Ch-Chrom…!”</p><p>Gods, she was amazing. She was so wet and hot and tight, and his cock slid in easily as if she was a sleeve just for him. She wouldn’t last much longer, he knew. Just sitting on his lap had made her squirm and whine, and it had only gotten worse when Chrom had started rocking his hips into her, her pert breasts bouncing with every thrust. He didn’t grab them, though; he’d played with them quite thoroughly earlier, as evident by the handprints on them and the hard, swollen nipples.</p><p>Finally, she wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched him as if he was a lifeline, crying out as she orgasmed, massaging his cock until he, too, hit his climax. As he shuddered and came inside of his little sister, filling her womb with her own brother’s seed, he vaguely wondered whether it would be alright to hire someone to pretend to be his spouse for appearances sake while he kept Lissa by his side.</p><p>There was no way he could lay and have heirs with anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Selena x Severa (Heroes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Selfcest, Breastplay, Vaginal Fingering, Dubcon, F/F</p><p>Ambiguous fathers, but neither Selena nor Severa naturally have their mother’s red hair. I’m well aware of the fact that Severa is not in Heroes. I can, however, dream.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selena <em>really</em> wondered if she had always been this… sassy.</p><p>She was sure that if she asked Laslow or Odin, the two of them would say that yes, she had always been like this. And then she would scoff at them and they’d laugh and run away. They were idiots, but they were <em>her</em> idiots.</p><p>It had seemed that Severa had considered her yet another rival to compare herself to, and truthfully, she could see herself doing the same thing. It made sense; here was someone, similar to her, that was <em>better</em> than her than what she wanted to do. Even if it <em>was</em> another version of herself, all that would mean was that she had to push herself harder.</p><p>Well, what Severa hadn’t realized was that, as Selena was her from another future, that she knew all of her weak points, that because of that, it was impossible to win against an older, more mature version of oneself.</p><p>That was why, when Severa had challenged Selena to do <em>something</em> better than her that didn’t involve fighting, Selena had pinned her younger self to the bed and had immediately slipped a hand up her shirt.</p><p>“What are you--?!” Severa’s angry shout was cut off with a moan as Selena cupped her breast and squeezed hard.</p><p>“Just chill, will you?” Selena huffed, massaging it underneath her hand and listening to Severa moan and squirm underneath her. “Geeze, you were always looking for a fight. Sometimes you just need to relax.”</p><p>“Nngh…” Severa shuddered underneath her, opening her mouth as if intending to say something, only to forget whatever it was (though Selena could make a good guess) as Selena continued to knead the breast.</p><p>“That’s a good girl,” she murmured, knowing exactly the effect that this was having on her. For Selena, her breasts had always been one of her most sensitive regions; someone fondling them was enough to turn her into a puddle of lust and pleasure. Though, judging from the confused, breathy gasps that Severa was making, that discovery hadn’t happened yet.</p><p>Well, that spoke volumes about where she was in her timeline.</p><p>Selena sat up on the bed, pulling Severa up with her and settling her between her legs. Severa made as if to struggle again, but Selena brushing her thumb against her nipple made her whimper and stop, leaning back to submit to the pleasure that was coursing through her. Of course she would.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Selena asked her as she mouthed at the other’s exposed neck, feeling herself throb and grow wet down there as she watched the other’s reactions. Later. For now, she had to keep her younger self under control before she ran off and did something that she regretted.</p><p>Severa moaned again and stubbornly started to shake her head, before nodding. “…”</p><p>Squeezing the girl’s breast harshly again, Selena used it as a distraction as she slipped her hand underneath the waistband of the other’s pants and smallclothes, her own experience allowing her to find the opening quickly. Without saying anything, Selena thrust two fingers inside just as she pinched the nipple.</p><p>A startled moan escaped from Severa, and she squirmed again, but Selena didn’t remove the fingers, instead scissoring and rubbing them against the vaginal walls. She doubted this version of herself had laid with anyone before (her shock when Selena had grabbed her breast was proof enough), but she knew that this would feel good.</p><p>“Nngh… ah…” Severa licked her lips, whimpering at the assault from her older self.</p><p>“C’mon,” Selena told her, nibbling at her earlobe as she fingered her. “Just let go. Who’d be able to make you feel like this but <em>you</em>? We’re the best at what we do.”</p><p>And at the order, Severa did let go, rocking into the fingers penetrating her, fluid oozing out from her passage. Honestly, just watching this was making Selena’s own pants a little damp, but there wasn’t much that she could do about it… no, the first thing that she had to do was get her younger self under control so that she stopped harassing her. It was, after all, impossible to mouth off to someone when one was moaning with need and pleasure.</p><p>Selena was sure that she could find other uses for Severa’s mouth, but that was for later. She simply just had to give her a taste, to make her realize how <em>wonderful</em> this was without giving her <em>everything</em>, and Severa would be eating out of her own hand.</p><p>As much as she hated to admit it, she was very much the same.</p><p>Selena crooked her fingers, pressing against a particular spot inside that she <em>knew</em> was there, and Severa gasped and seized up around her, and it was all Selena could do to not smirk at the sensation of the wet, sticky fluid soaking her hand.</p><p>Once they were done, Selena looked into Severa’s eyes. “Now, if you want more of that… I’ll be happy to give it to you, as long as you behave yourself.” And Selena knew herself. She knew that once she had tasted this fruit, she couldn’t get enough of it. Gods, she had to take care of herself later, too.</p><p>Severa glared at her, but weakly nodded, eyelids drooping as she rested her head on Selena’s chest. Selena smoothened some of her hair, the motion affectionate. “Good girl.”</p><p>After Severa had nodded off, Selena slipped her hand inside of her own pants, moaning softly as she fingered her dripping wet passage. She couldn’t give her younger self <em>all</em> the pleasure, now could she?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Laslow (Chrom!Inigo) x Lucina (Marth) (Heroes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Incest, Sibling Incest, Brother-Sister Incest, Clitoral Stimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Cunnilingus</p><p>Laslow/Inigo’s father is Chrom. “Marth”/Lucina’s mother is Olivia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew that he was older than the woman in his arms, and <em>boy</em> did that feel weird to him. It had always been the other way around.</p><p>“Marth” was like how Laslow remembered her before she had gone back in time; slender, quiet, nervous, closed off. Even in his own world, he had worried about Lucina constantly and had always offered himself as a source of comfort, and he’d seen his own Lucina become more confident and mature and a <em>leader</em>.</p><p>Given that the <em>both</em> of them had been in disguise here in Askr, when they’d been put on a team together (Kiran usually didn’t put multiple infantry swordsmen with each other, so that had been unusual in itself), he’d played it off as if he had never met her before. He knew that the resemblance to her brother was strong (which was because he <em>was</em> her brother, just in disguise), and that was why she had kept staring at him whenever they weren’t being attacked. They’d bonded and worked well together, however, and he’d found himself watching over his alternate sister as if he was the older brother.</p><p>But after one mission, they’d had returned to Askr Castle after some injuries, and had been in the healers’ bay, when she’d crawled onto his lap and had hesitantly kissed him, clearly scared, but eager given how she’d situated herself on his groin.</p><p>He wasn’t used to Lucina being so anxious. Usually, with his Lucina, she would often take charge in the bedroom and have him completely under her control. But this one… she was nervous and needed the reassurance that someone was there for her, and while Laslow as not used to taking control in situations like this, he had always been a good brother.</p><p>He had <em>always</em> given his sister what she needed.</p><p>So Laslow had pulled her off of him and had gently reminded her that they were in public, but they could always go somewhere private if need be. She’d confirmed her assent, and had slipped her hand into his and the two of them had gone to her quarters, where he’d laid her back down on the bed once more and had pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>Lucina had moaned softly, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and though the edges of her mask bumped into face, he didn’t pull back, instead taking her parted lips and the way she squeezed him as an invitation to further deepen the kiss until they both had to pull away from the lack of air.</p><p>“You remind me of the one I loved,” she whispered once she had broken away from the kiss.</p><p>“Oh?” Laslow asked, shooting her a playful wink that he didn’t quite feel. “And where is this dashing young fellow?”</p><p>“…He’s gone. I lost him.” She turned away from him. “I never even told him.”</p><p>Oh. That was a weird thought, knowing that his alternate was dead. He swallowed, a mixture of emotions going through him. No wonder she was so anxious – if she had gone through <em>all</em> of that, but hadn’t had him to help her settle and calm down throughout so much of it… “I’m sorry, Marth. I shouldn’t have asked.”</p><p>She shook her head, digging her fingers into his hair. “No, no… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have compared you to him.” Laslow didn’t mention the irony in her words. “I just… I just want someone there.”</p><p>“As long as we’re here in Askr, I promise I’ll be here for you,” he assured her. “Alright, Marth?”</p><p>“…Thank you.” Lucina relaxed into Laslow’s arms as he carefully slid a hand up her shirt, letting his fingers glide across her skin. He wasn’t going to move too fast, not with this Lucina so skittish; the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. Lucina wiggled a little bit, but it was only so that she could press her back against his chest. He kissed at her neck affectionately, trying not to smile at the carefully braided and folded hair, and let his hands find her breasts, cupping them.</p><p>“Ah!” she squeaked. She released his hair to grab his hand, but didn’t pull it away, instead tightening her own grip on it as if encouraging him.</p><p>Pushing one knee between her legs, he squeezed and rubbed her breasts with his hands, listening to her gasp and rub herself against him as if trying to push his knee in past the fabric. “Come on,” he teased her. “Don’t tell me that you’re already needing something there?”</p><p>She flushed and panted, managing to get out a, “Hngh… y-yes…”</p><p>“Have you taken anything there before?” he asked her, halting in his assault for a moment so that she could speak.</p><p>“Just… my fingers,” she admitted quietly as she removed her leggings.</p><p>“That’s alright,” he told her, releasing her so he could help. “I’ll be careful.” Once she had stripped, he pulled her against him again, trailing his fingers down towards her groin so that he could brush them against her vaginal lips. She tensed up, slightly, but didn’t tell him to stop as he carefully traced her clitoris, intending to stimulate by rubbing with his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>Laslow studied her carefully as he fingered her and drew out some whimpers from her, debating what to do. If this Lucina had really only put her fingers down there, then outright intercourse was probably not a good idea right now; not only did she need to know it could feel <em>good</em> down there without it, but it would probably be painful, she was still somewhat on edge. He pulled his hand away from her and rolled her over so that she was laying on her back, before crawling into the space between her legs.</p><p>“Laslow, what are you--?” She cried out as he took her clitoris between his lips and gave it a light suckle.</p><p>He placed his hands on her thighs and gave them a light squeeze, reassuring her, as his tongue darted out from his mouth and played with her. Lucina trembled against him as he pressed his tongue inside of her, whimpering, and placed her hands on his hair to pull him closer. She was so swollen and so wet and Laslow groaned as well at the familiar taste he hadn’t had in <em>so</em> long, not since just before he had left for Nohr.</p><p>He wondered how his own sister was doing. She had encouraged him to go when he’d told her, but he still <em>worried</em>.</p><p>It wouldn’t last long, he knew, as he ran his tongue against her sensitive regions. He’d had <em>plenty</em> of practice stimulating Lucina like this and was highly skilled at it, and this Lucina had not, and the sensations would be too much for her. She came with a loud wail, fluid gushing out, her entire body trembling. He pulled away from her nether regions and scooped her up to hug her as she panted and breathed heavily, her groin went and sticky.</p><p>“Ah…” She seemed dazed. Laslow chuckled and gently brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Alright there, Marth?”</p><p>She gripped at his shirt for a moment, and looked up at him. He couldn’t see her eyes through the mask, but even though she was back to full awareness, she seemed relaxed and her heart was not beating as rapidly. It was clear that Lucina was perfectly happy to snuggle up against him.</p><p>“I… yes,” she admitted, nuzzling against his neck submissively. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I don’t like seeing you this sad and nervous, Luc,” he said softly, watching as her head snapped up at his nickname for her. He gave her a wink. “And I’ll do anything I can to make sure that you’re not. So please… smile for me.”</p><p>“…Inigo…” Lucina trembled, before she carefully pulled her mask off and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly back.</p><p>He knew that she knew that he wasn’t her <em>actual</em> brother, the one that she had loved more than she should. But he was the one that was <em>there</em> for her. Laslow had promised “Marth” that he would be by her side as long as they were in Askr, and he intended to make good on that promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Xander x Camilla (Fates)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Incest, Sibling Incest, Brother-Sister Incest, M/F.</p><p>Like the Odin/Owain one, this didn't turn out too graphic. Can fit into any of the three routes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When things got particularly out of hand, Xander and Camilla knew that they could always seek comfort in each other.</p><p>It was an odd relationship that the two of them had, and certainly not something that could ever be found outside of the bedroom. Dusk Dragon only knew what would happen if Corrin or Leo or Elise, or worse, <em>their father</em> found out about it. Their father was not the kind of person that appreciated deviancy from the norm, and their siblings…</p><p>Well, they wouldn’t understand. They were just children.</p><p>At least, that was what Camilla believed as she ran her hands over her brother’s muscled back, his mouth on her neck. Their relationship was purely physical, more about the build-up to release than the actual release itself, to lower stress, to relax…</p><p>And yet, whenever she felt Xander biting her neck or fondling her breasts, she would always tilt her head back and moan, eager for more and unable to not lose herself to the sensations. It didn’t help that her brother was handsome and easy on the eyes, too – he had a <em>lot</em> of people, nobility and otherwise, wishing to court him, and could easily have a harem of his own should he choose to do so.</p><p>But he didn’t. The main reason was the reason that Camilla herself existed – he didn’t want what had happened with their father and his concubines to happen to him. The other was that he appeared to prefer her company over everyone else’s, and that was something that made Camilla smug.</p><p>“Right now, you are the only one I could trust,” he would tell her each time they lay together.</p><p>And he was right: Camila would never betray him. It was why she had taken an axe to her mother after she’d ordered her to have Xander killed. If she (metaphorically) closed her eyes, she could pretend that she and Xander were together, and that they were the parents of Elise, Leo, and dear Corrin (their father certainly hadn’t raised those three).</p><p>Camilla knew that, logically, Xander would find a woman to wed and have children with, and that it couldn’t be her. But, she thought, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he thrust into her, that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t indulge in his company as long as she could. And she would make sure that he got his happy ending, no matter what she had to do. Because if he didn’t… she would fall apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. M!Corrin x Lilith (Fates)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Incest, Sibling Incest, Brother-Sister Incest, Kissing, No Sex</p><p>Wow, I can write things other than porn, what a surprise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you, Lilith.”</p><p>Lilith froze. When Corrin had told her that he had to confess something to her, that was <em>not</em> what she had been expecting to hear. “I… Lord Corrin, I…” Oh gods. What was she going to do? She was prepared for nearly every crazy scenario that could be thrown at her, but <em>this</em>… he had <em>fallen</em> for her!</p><p>Corrin bit his lip, and gently reached out to take her hands. “I—oh gods, I’m so sorry, Lilith. I’ve put you in an awkward position, haven’t I?”</p><p>The young dragon felt hysterical laughter threatening to bubble out of her, and she quickly stomped it down before she could actually start laughing. Corrin had <em>no idea</em> just how much of an awkward position he had put her in.</p><p>“No, no, please don’t worry. I was just surprised, that’s all.” She smiled radiantly. “I love you too, Lord Corrin. I really do.”</p><p>She didn’t mean it in the exact same way that he did. She knew that as far as Corrin was concerned, he had ended up falling for his former stablegirl that happened to be an Astral Dragon.</p><p>But Lilith knew the truth. She knew that she was truly a Silent Dragon in a different form. She knew that Corrin was actually her half-brother who was blissfully unaware of the truth of his lineage. And Lilith would prefer that it stay that way. It wasn’t as if she <em>could</em> tell him anything, anyways.</p><p>“Then… in that case… is it alright if we…?” Corrin hesitantly leaned forward, but stopped just before they touched. It was sweet of him, really, to worry about making sure that she consented to this, even though, as his right by being royalty (of Hoshido and Nohr as far as he knew), he could have taken what he wanted from her.</p><p>Corrin might be her half-brother, which had been her initial motivation, but it was his moral character that made her continue to care about him.</p><p>Mentally, Lilith took a deep breath, and smiled at her half-brother. She had promised the dying fragment of her father that she would look after and love Corrin. And if this was how their situations ended up… then so be it. She could still look after him like this… as long as he never knew the truth.</p><p>“It’s alright,” she told him, and leaned forward to capture his lips in her own. Corrin wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and Lilith closed her eyes and allowed herself to become lost in his warmth.</p><p>Maybe, she thought, it would be alright if she fell for him, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>